Question: You have found the following ages (in years) of all 6 seals at your local zoo: $ 2,\enspace 5,\enspace 19,\enspace 6,\enspace 2,\enspace 13$ What is the average age of the seals at your zoo? What is the variance? You may round your answers to the nearest tenth.
Explanation: Because we have data for all 6 seals at the zoo, we are able to calculate the population mean $({\mu})$ and population variance $({\sigma^2})$ To find the population mean , add up the values of all $6$ ages and divide by $6$ $ {\mu} = \dfrac{\sum\limits_{i=1}^{{N}} x_i}{{N}} = \dfrac{\sum\limits_{i=1}^{{6}} x_i}{{6}} $ $ {\mu} = \dfrac{2 + 5 + 19 + 6 + 2 + 13}{{6}} = {7.8\text{ years old}} $ Find the squared deviations from the mean for each seal. Age $x_i$ Distance from the mean $(x_i - {\mu})$ $(x_i - {\mu})^2$ $2$ years $-5.8$ years $33.64$ years $^2$ $5$ years $-2.8$ years $7.84$ years $^2$ $19$ years $11.2$ years $125.44$ years $^2$ $6$ years $-1.8$ years $3.24$ years $^2$ $2$ years $-5.8$ years $33.64$ years $^2$ $13$ years $5.2$ years $27.04$ years $^2$ Because we used the population mean $({\mu})$ to compute the squared deviations from the mean , we can find the variance $({\sigma^2})$ , without introducing any bias, by simply averaging the squared deviations from the mean $ {\sigma^2} = \dfrac{\sum\limits_{i=1}^{{N}} (x_i - {\mu})^2}{{N}} $ $ {\sigma^2} = \dfrac{{33.64} + {7.84} + {125.44} + {3.24} + {33.64} + {27.04}} {{6}} $ $ {\sigma^2} = \dfrac{{230.84}}{{6}} = {38.47\text{ years}^2} $ The average seal at the zoo is 7.8 years old. The population variance is 38.47 years $^2$.